Stuck
by Miss Mouse 1241
Summary: Ianthony one shot. Rated T for language. Summary inside!


**~Summary~**

**Ian and Anthony took their girlfriend's on a road trip and stopped at a hotel on the way home. A conversation between Ian and Anthony got personal resulting in the two sharing a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, Kalel and Melanie caught the men in their embrace forcing the two to break apart and come to terms with what had just happened. The story picks up with the aftermath of the kiss...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smosh or know any of these people personally. This is just how I wrote their characters. **

* * *

The door slowly closed behind the uneasy couple. "..." "..." Melanie ran a hand through her blonde locks before turning to stare at Ian. "So... What was that..?" She asked awkwardly. Ian stared at his feet, refusing to look at his girlfriend. "..." "Ian... you... You actually kissed him... on the mouth." Melanie stated still bewildered. Again, Ian said nothing. "Why would you do that..?" Melanie asked, moving slightly closer to the older man. "I-I don't know..." Ian finally muttered.

He was still processing the whole thing himself. He couldn't believe that it happened, let alone that he was caught by his girlfriend. "You don't know...?" Ian shook his head. "No... I-We were just sitting there talking and he just..." Melanie gently cut him off. "So... he kissed you..?" Ian immediately tried to defend his best friend. "No. I mean yes... It was complicated... I can't explain it."

Melanie began shifting back and forth uncomfortably where she stood. "Are you... Are you gay now or..?" Even Ian felt as if he answered her a little too quickly. "No, it was just Anthony." Just Anthony... "So it didn't mean anything..?" The shorter of the two asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. "N-no... Of course not. He was probably just messing around you know? He's always had a twisted sense of humour." Ian tried to laugh but it came out strained.

He doubted even Anthony would make that sort of joke. Melanie began pacing in front of Ian making Ian feel extremely nervous. "But he really kissed you!" Melanie exclaimed, she had been trying to stay calm but this tense atmosphere was starting to break her self control. "I-I don't think he would joke around like that! He's in love with Kalel, they-they're getting married! Why would he kiss **you**?"

Ian felt his heart begin to ache when he noticed Melanie's eyes become glazed with tears. Slowly Ian made his way to his girlfriend's side and gently caressed her cheek. "I don't know... But it was just a mistake I swear." Ian then cupped both of her cheeks, forcing her to look up at him. "I love you Mel, and only you." "You didn't pull away..." Melanie whispered sadly. "What?" "You didn't pull away Ian so... It's just hard to understand you know..?"

Ian slowly dropped his hands to his sides and stared at her. "You don't believe me..?" He asked a little hurt. "If you say it was an accident then I believe you... Just... Please look me in the eye and tell me he's just your friend and nothing more." Ian stared at her silently for a moment, the hesitation in his eyes made Melanie fear the worst. Finally Ian spoke; his voice was quiet but sure. "He's not just my friend." Melanie's eyes widened.

Ian quickly continued so she didn't get the wrong idea. "He's my best friend, business partner, and my co-star." Ian shrugged. "He's my brother." Now Melanie was lost. "But-" "He's a lot of things..." Ian cut her off. "But I'm not interested in him..." There was a rather lengthy pause before he continued. "It was a temporary lapse in judgment on both our parts. I promise." Melanie studied him carefully. "You sound un sure..."

"I know what I'm saying." Melanie forced herself to smile as she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "Okay. Let's go to bed." Ian silently watched as Melanie disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He knew he should have been happy that she had forgiven him; he **knew** that he should want to spend time with her but... in that very moment, all his heart wanted was to see Anthony.

* * *

Once they had gotten back to their hotel room, Kalel slammed the door in Anthony's face. Anthony only hesitated for a moment before pushing open the door and stepping inside. "Kalel-" He began but was quickly cut off. "**Shut up!**" Kalel screeched as she tugged at her hair roughly, it was a habit she picked up whenever she felt stressed or out if control. Anthony put his hands up in a surrendering manner as he slowly approached her.

"Just let me explain." Kalel took a step back. "What I'll let you do is sleep on the balcony! Damn it Anthony! Time and time again I asked you and you said you didn't have feelings for Ian!" Anthony frowned as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't." "Stop lying to me!" "Just let me fucking talk!" The brunette shouted as his anger started to rise. Kalel just flipped him off. "**Go to hell!**" "I'm not gay!"

The shorter of the two smirked humourlessly. "You're **Bi** asshole! And I would have appreciated it if you had told me **BEFORE** I agreed to marry you!" "Why are you making this into such a big deal?! It was just one kiss!" Anthony didn't really see what the big deal was; technically it wasn't cheating because it was his best friend. He didn't think it mattered that much. Kalel ran her hands over her face in an attempt to calm down but it did little to help. She couldn't believe that he didn't see the problem!

"The kiss isn't the big deal Anthony! It's **WHO** you were kissing!" "What are you talking about?" "It could have been any other person on the planet and I would have looked past it, but it was **Ian!** Don't you get it?! Ian has always been your number one! You've shared your life with him! You two kissing is the end! It's the end of your friendship, the end of Smosh and the end of you and me...!" That final comment struck a chord with Anthony.

Kalel could be stubborn and a downright bitch but Anthony did care about her greatly. The thought of her breaking up with him over this was hard to swallow. "Don't say things like that..!" He shouted a little desperately. Kalel's anger seemed to deflate and was replaced by sadness. "It's true..." She whispered as her shoulders sank. "I can't be with someone who won't put me first..." "Are you serious?" Anthony asked bewildered.

"I've given up multiple things in my life just to make **YOU** happy! Where's my credit for all of that huh?!" Kalel's eyes slowly became watery, Anthony had to fight back the urge to go and hold her. "What do you want us to do now? Just pretend it never happened?" Kalel stared down at her feet as tears began leaking from her eyes. "I can't marry someone and spend the rest of my life wondering if they really love me or not!"

Anthony opened and closed his mouth a few times not knowing what to say. The fact that she could even be questioning his love for her was absolutely laughable. "For god sakes I **DO** love you!" "But you're not **IN** love with me Anthony!" The brunette scoffed. "This is unbelievable. If not you then who huh? Who am I in love with?" Kalel refused to answer. "So is that it...? You're breaking up with me..?"

"I can't deal with this... Its killing me Anthony, it's **KILLING** me..." Realizing that this conversation was coming to an end, Anthony made one more attempt to try to fix things. "What can I do..?" He mumbled sorrowfully. Kalel let out a sob before responding in a shaky voice. "Let me go..." And that was it. Kalel removed her engagement ring and shakily placed it in Anthony's hand. There was no possible way of fixing this, the look on Kalel's face made that crystal clear.

Anthony felt what he believed to be the pain of heartbreak starting to set in, and as a result did the only thing he could think of to protect himself. He got mad. "Fine. If you want to throw away what we have then fine! Have a nice life Kalel, thanks for the memories." With that Anthony stormed out of the hotel room and left Kalel sobbing on the floor.

* * *

Ian couldn't make himself fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried his brain just wouldn't stop thinking. With a small sigh of defeat, Ian untangled himself from Melanie's hold and quietly slipped out of the room. It was extremely cold for a California night but luckily Ian was smart enough to bring a blanket with him. As he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, Ian headed towards the vending machine hoping a midnight snack might help him get some sleep.

To his surprise there was another person out on the balcony. From the shape of their body Ian assumed it was a man. He was sitting down next to one of the vending machines fiddling with something in his hands. Ian considered just heading back to his room and letting the man be, but something about his posture gave Ian the impression that something was wrong. Normally he wouldn't get involved with strangers but so many other out of the ordinary things had happened today, why not add one more to the list.

"Excuse me." Ian spoke up as he slowly approached the man. His face was hidden behind his hair making it hard to tell if he had heard him or not. Ian hesitated before he tried again. "Hey, are you okay?" Finally, the man slowly raised up his head and turned to face Ian. It was Anthony, and he looked absolutely miserable. "Hey! What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Ian quickly hurried to the older man and kneeled down beside him.

"How long have you been out here?" "Kalel dumped me." Anthony grumbled, ignoring Ian's question. There was a moment of silence as Ian tried to process what he had said. When it finally clicked Ian's eyes closed in sympathy. "Anthony..." Anthony looked over at his best friend and smiled as best as he could. "Don't look so upset. I'm fine, really. I sort of always knew it wasn't going to work out between her and me."

Ian frowned as he began toying with the blanket around him. "Then why did you propose...?" He asked quietly. Anthony shrugged. "Because I was under the impression that what I had was the best I was going to get." "That's kinda sad..." Ian whispered as he slowly sat next to his friend. Anthony shrugged again. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's over." Ian carefully studied his expression.

He knew Anthony was in pain, that much was obvious, but he was doing what he always did when he got hurt. He ignored it. "You're putting on your brave face." Ian stated as he unravelled half of his blanket from his body and offered it to Anthony. Anthony sighed as he scooted closer to Ian so he could be sheltered from the cold night's air. "Yeah maybe..." There was another moment of silence before Ian spoke up. "I'm sorry Anthony, I truly am."

"I hope I didn't screw things up for you and Melanie." Anthony mumbled as he looked over at the younger man. Ian shook his head. Anthony let out a sigh of relief then let his head drop down. "That's good." Ian had an internal battle with himself before finally working up the courage to ask what he needed to know. "Why did you do it?" Anthony's response was instantaneous. "Why didn't you stop me?" Ian frowned as Anthony stared at him with a raised eyebrow, challenging him.

"I can't decide which question is more important..." Ian mumbled as he subconsciously pulled his half of the blanket tighter around him. "It's not the question that I'm concerned about." Anthony sighed as he shoved whatever he had been playing with in his pocket. "You first." Ian insisted. Anthony shrugged half heartedly. "I felt like it." "You felt like it? That's it? That's all you have to say?" "I don't know Ian..."

The brunette tugged on his hair as he became frustrated, mostly with himself. "You were sitting there staring at me with those big blue eyes and I just sorta blanked. Next thing I knew I was moving towards you..." Ian bit his lip in confusion. "I don't understand..." Anthony sighed. "Neither do I Ian..." "So what happens now?" Ian mumbled as a chill ran down his back. "Well..." Anthony sat up a little straighter as he tried to get out his thoughts without feeling weird about it.

"Before I met Kalel... if I kissed someone, I would take them out on a date but... you know." Anthony shrugged bitterly. Ian noticed his best friend's attitude and became desperate to comfort him. He didn't really understand how he was feeling right now, but he did know that he wanted to be honest with Anthony. "Maybe... Maybe if I wasn't with Melanie-" Ian began hesitantly but Anthony quickly cut him off.

"Don't say it Ian. It'll just make things more depressing." His tone was quiet but bitter. The younger man struggled with his next words. "It's not like- I mean it's not like the kiss meant anything, right?" Ian desperately looked over at Anthony who was going out of his way to avoid Ian's gaze. Ian didn't really know why he was feeling like this but he didn't like it. "It was just a joke, right..?" The brunette struggled with himself for a moment.

He wanted to tell Ian the truth but he didn't think his words would reach him. Anthony finally decided on what he was going to do and forced out a chuckle as he looked over at his friend. "Yeah... My jokes are quite creative huh?" Ian couldn't help but smile at seeing Anthony's attempts to lighten the mood. "Definitely." "Well." Anthony sighed as he turned his body ever so slightly to face Ian. "I have another joke for you." "You do?" Anthony nodded. "Yup, and it's completely different from the other one."

Ian bent his head a little to the side in question. "So... What is it?" Without warning, Anthony leaned in and placed his lips gently on Ian's. Ian froze out of shock as he felt his best friend's warm lips moving against his own once again. Anthony pulled back a little and lingered, their noses just barely brushing against each other. "How was that different...?" Ian asked barely above a whisper. Anthony let out a breathy laugh as a smile crept onto his lips. "This time I gave you a warning..."

* * *

**Laura: Now I can leave the rest up to your imaginations :} Reviews are always welcomed! **


End file.
